


Face The Music

by AbbyO317



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, More Fluff, No Smut, Teenage Dorks, The Best Year Of Our Lives, cuteness, dummies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyO317/pseuds/AbbyO317
Summary: The students of St. Peter’s have been informed that their Transition Year students are taking part in their very own production of; We Will Rock You: The Musical.Will it be amazing? Or will it flop?And who will our main characters be?Kali Uchis once said; “If life is a movie, then you’re the best part,” which in this case, well, you’ll see...
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Author’s Note

Last year, my class and I held a production of _We Will Rock You_ the musical and it went really well.

But… I’m a salty B I C T H (and in that order) who gets jealous really easily so I thought this would be a great opportunity to re-live the show and put myself in the position I wanted. The main female role.

I was jealous of the girl who was chosen to be the leading lady of the show since I wanted that role so badly and would’ve done anything to get it. At least I got a solo in the end in the real show.

Based on **real** events. Most of this actually happened last November-February so my mind might be a bit foggy. I think I have gotten most details though.

Also, the original characters in this story are based on real people but their names have been changed for obvious reasons and so has the school’s name... and I may have over exaggerated a few aspects of some personalities and storylines just to get the right amount of... flow? Is that right?

Feel free to let me know your thoughts on this work down below🖤


	2. First Impressions

“Alright class! Tonight your homework is to write a summary on Chapter five. I will be expecting excellent work from you by tomorrow morning.”

I rolled my eyes due to boredom and opened my journal. I wrote down my homework under the heading ‘English’ and then stuffed my books back into my school bag.

“Class dismissed,” Our English teacher said and waved us off with his hand while still glued to his phone.

**—————————**

On the way to the gym, I saw my drama teacher holding a pad and paper.

_I wonder what that’s for_

I ended up walking with Jen, of _all_ people, towards the gym.

“ _So…_ give us the goss. Any lads?” Jen asked, with a wink.

“Nope,”

 _I_ **_do not_ ** _want to talk to her right now_

“You still like Noah, right?”

“Nope.”

_Never has a boy made my blood boil so much_

_Still can’t believe he cheated on Hope with_ **_Priya_ **

_Absolute_ **_fool_ ** _of a child_

“Someone’s _very_ chatty today!” She teased and nudged me with her arm.

“Just not in the mood for talking honestly...”

“Oh… I’ll go find someone who wants to talk then. _Maybe_ Bobby?”

“Bobby?”

Jen looked at me with a cheeky grin on her face.

“Look who’s changed her tune!” She teased.

“I just wanna know who he is.”

Jen pulled on my arm and led the both of us over to where her locker was. Jen got closer to me and whispered; “Look over there.”

She pointed her finger towards where Gary and Sam were standing.

“That’s Sam ‘n’ Gaz though,”

“No, past them!”

I looked over their shoulders and saw another boy that I didn’t recognise.

His confident demeanour caught my eye and let’s just say his side profile is a ten out of ten.

A strong jawline sharp enough to cut someone, an adorable button nose and plump lips anyone would want to kiss.

Including me.

He was laughing along with something my classmate Tim, had said.

He also liked to be known as Big T, Timmy Smalls, Timye, and the list went on and on.

 _What’s he saying that’s_ **_so_ ** _funny?_

“I’m going to pretend that I need Tim’s history book for homework,” I whispered to Jen before leaving her to her phone.

“Don’t go flirting with him though,” She said and gave me another wink.

I began walking towards Tim, but Sam got in my way.

“Howya, darlin’? 'ow’s yer ma?” Sam said in an over exaggerated accent, matching mine.

 **_No one_ ** _thinks that’s funny anymore_

_So stop_

“Not right now, Sam, I need to talk to Tim.”

“Why?” He asked.

“Because... I need his history book off him,” she lied.

A confused look surfed onto his face and he furrowed his eyebrows. “Mate, I don’t think you know this but Tim doesn’t do history,”

“He’s in my class though,”

He shook his head and laughed quietly. “He’s _in_ your history, but he doesn’t _do_ the work,”

I rolled my eyes and sighed. “Can you just let me talk to him quickly, we have drama soon.”

“‘Roight then. Timye! Éir wants to talk t’ ye!” Sam called out, causing both Tim and Bobby to look our way.

_Sam!_

_You absolute…_

“...Fucking bellend,” I muttered under my breath as I walked over to the boys.

I leant against the lockers next to the two boys, beside Tim so he was in the middle.

“Alright, E? What’s up?” Tim asked with a casual up nod.

“Y’know the way you, like, _never_ do your history work, can I borrow your book for homework please?”

Tim shook his head with a smirk on his face.

“Ah, why not?” I asked again and got down onto my knees in front of him.

I pressed the palms of my hands together and gave him my best puppy eyes.

“Pretty _please_?”

“As much as I’d like you to be on your knees for me… my girlfriend’s over there,”

_Eurgh, that’s disgusting!_

“You can borrow mine if you want to,” Bobby said and gave her a smile that she had hoped was genuine. 

He then held out his hands for me to take. “Let me help ye up,”

I reached up to grab his hands and they nearly slipped out of my grip, they were _that_ soft.

“Oh shit, sorry!” He said and took hold of my wrists instead.

He pulled me up and I held onto his hands a moment longer than I should have.

_Oops!_

I didn’t ever want to, but I let go of his hands and he turned to open his locker. A sweet smell circulated the air around us and I thought for a second that I was in a bakery.

He handed me his history book and I grinned to myself as Tim sashayed into the middle of the hallway.

“Love is in the air!” He began to sing and prance around like a ballerina, causing some heads to turn and confused looks were exchanged.

“Sorry about Tim, he’s a bit…”

“Off his head?” Bobby asked and gave a little laugh.

“ _Sometimes,_ ”

I looked at him and realised;

“I forgot to say; thank you for the lend of your book… sorry I don’t know your name yet?”

_I do know your name. And I want to know everything about you._

_That’s not creepy, right?_

“Bobby McKenzie, ‘n’ ye are?”

“Éireann Albain,” I said and my cheeks began to heat up, pinkening slightly.

He grinned and leaned closer towards me, causing the breath to hitch in my chest.

“You’re Irish, yeah?”

“How’d ye guess?!” I asked in mock surprise.

“I’m from Glasgow, so we’ve got the same ancestors. Fun fact!”

_Not a fun fact._

_Quit it with the history._

“This is like the start of a _romance_ movie!” Tim chimed in and the two glared at him. 

He held his two hands up as he backed away jokingly. “What? You two would look _so_ cute together is all I’m saying.”

_Oh…?_

“Tim…”

 _“Big T,”_ He said with a frown.

“Sorry. _Timye…_ I don’t think ye understand that just because Ky moved to a different country, doesn’t mean we’ve broken up.”

“You’re _still_ with Kyle?” Tim groaned.

“Is that a problem?”

“Mate… you just don’t get it, do you?”

“Who’s Kyle?” Bobby asked, a slight frown creased between his brows and his eyes grew darker.

_Uh..._

_Why do you care?_

“Her shithead boyfriend who cheated on her, like, fifty times with a bunch of different girls, but _she_ doesn’t seem to believe it,”

_Oh, shut up!_

I rolled her eyes and tried to block out his rambling, but I couldn’t.

“Will all Transition Year students please make their way to the gym now. Thank you,” Came booming from the loudspeakers.

“Bob! Ye can come ‘round to mine after school. Bring Joanna too if ye want!” Tim called back as he headed away from us.

“Alright, thanks mate!”

_Joanna?_

“Baby!” I heard a scream come from behind me and a whoosh of air flew past as Joanna Evans launched herself into Bobby’s arms.

“I don’t actually need this, but _thanks,_ ” I said, throwing Bobby’s book back into the locker before making her way over to the gym, not looking back over her shoulder as she normally would. She didn’t want Joanna ruining the moment they were having. If you could even call it a moment.

I trudged her way across the yard and over to the gym. I shivered as I stepped into the open space as it was _freezing_.

_Lovely Irish weather we’ve got today_

_Not_

My best friends, Chelsea and Lottie were sitting on the gym mats against the wall near the door. I shuffled over to them with my hands deep in my coat pockets.

Chelsea’s pigtails were bobbing up and down as she let out a loud giggle.

Lottie must have noticed something was up because as soon as I got over to them, she pulled me in for a tight hug.

“Y’alright?”

“I’m grand, yeah,” I said, sarcastically.

“It’s not Kyle again, is it?” Chelsea asked and made a face of disgust.

“No… someone else,”

The door burst open and in came Bobby, doing an over-exaggerated strut into the room.

_Conor McGregor wannabe..._

_Is he on something?_

He looked around the room and then walked over to Mason and Levi’s group.

_No_

_Mate, don’t go over there_

The boys began shouting and jostling each other about at the back of the hall which irritated me quite a lot.

_Ugh_

_Bobby is going to turn into an asshole just like Mason and Levi anyway..._

“ _Éireannnnn!”_ We heard being cooed irritatingly from the back of the hall.

We looked over and saw Mason making kissy faces at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

“Oh shit! Is it _Mason_ that's bothering you?”

_No_

_Stop asking me questions!_

Miss Pritchard stood up on a chair and began to clap her hands to get our attention. It did not go according to plan and she was left standing there like a lemon while everyone else carried on with their conversations.

“Okay, folks! Today you will find out which musical you’ll be partaking in!”

And that got everyone’s attention. We all turned towards her and eagerly awaited our fate.

She began stomping her feet and clapping.

One, two, clap! One two clap! One two clap!

_Sounds like_

_Oh **hell** no!_

“We Will Rock You” began playing from the speakers. 

The silhouette of Freddy Mercury appeared on the screen with “We Will Rock You: The Musical” flashing on the screen in bold, orange letters.

The room was abuzz and a few people cried out in excitement as the letters flashed on the whiteboard screen.

Their other drama teacher, Miss Kensington, entered the hall with a friendly smile on her face as she saw _most_ of us were excited. Except for me.

“As you can see we are doing a Queen inspired musical!”

Everyone cheered, and of course I had heard; “I want to be the lead,” from behind me.

It was Levi who had said this, of course.

_Showoff_

The girls began to squeal from excitement beside me. I rolled my eyes but kept them mainly locked on one of the bricks in the wall.

_Are you kidding me?_

**—————————**

  
The next hour and a half consisted of us learning the words to “Don’t Stop Me Now” and then learning the first half of the dance.

_This is going to be shit_

_I can tell already_


	3. Come, Dance With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éireann and the others are given scripts, they’re told to prepare the lines of the role they want. And Bobby makes up his own version of Trad Irish dancing.

The bell rang throughout the school’s hallways and we began piling out of the rooms. 

As I left, an uneasy feeling washed over my body. I ignored it, however, and kept on walking.

I made it to my locker outside Miss Canta’s room and got my homework for the evening. English, Irish (Gaelic) and Maths.

I saw Joanna strutting through the hallway making an absolute fool of herself while doing so. As soon as she got to where I was standing, she narrowed her eyes and pulled a finger across her neck as if to say she wanted to kill me.

_ What for? _ I thought. Then it dawned on me.

_ Is it  _ **_really_ ** _ because I was talking to her boyfriend earlier? _

“I can’t believe he broke up with you,” one of her clique members said. I hadn’t even bothered to remember their names but I was pretty sure her name was either Cherry or Allegra.

_ Could be Blake too, _

_ They all look the exact same anyway _

**————————**

The clock struck 7am as I woke up, wanting to throw the covers back over my head and fall back into my dream land. Or as I liked to call it,  _ beautiful nightmares _ . And this dream was no different.

I was in a relationship with Bobby McKenzie.

**————————**

**School, a few days later:**

We were all handed scripts and asked who we would most like to be. Many of the girls had said the main female lead, Scaramouche, but I knew deep down it would be me.

We read through scene one where we’re introduced to our two main characters; Scaramouche and Galileo Figaro.

_ Who on earth would my Galileo be? _

_ Not Kyle, anyway _

We made it to the second song; I Want To Break Free, just as Bobby, once again crashed into the room looking out for the count.

_ What is up with him? _

I rolled my eyes and got sucked back into the scene, seeing the way it was portrayed, and hoping that I would get the lead role.

“Right, everyone. Today is casting day! I have put the dialogue and songs up on Google Classroom for you to learn for period six or seven, depending on if Miss decides to come in.”

I pulled up the script on my phone and scrolled immediately to the part of Scaramouche.

**———————**

_ WE WILL ROCK YOU- Master Script _

**SCENE 13:**

**GRACELAND**

_ (As the song ends, BUDDY, SCARAMOUCHE and GALILEO find themselves in a ruined, beat up Graceland.) _

**GALILEO**

This is it, Scaramouche. The gates… the gates I saw in my dreams. The ones decorated with strange symbols.

**SCARAMOUCHE**

This was easier than I thought.

**BUDDY**

The symbols are music, I remember them from the secret histories. These symbols are how tunes were written long ago.

**SCARAMOUCHE**

Then this is the place – the place where “rock hangs silent in the air.” This is where the King sleeps!

**BUDDY**

Except...there’s nothing here.

**SCARAMOUCHE**

Maybe we failed. There’s nothing here.

**GALILEO**

You’re wrong. There is something here.

**SCARAMOUCHE**

What?

**GALILEO**

Us! We’re here.

**SCARAMOUCHE**

Your optimism is not really helping.

**GALILEO**

We don’t need some old, second hand instruments to make music either! We can do it ourselves!

**SCARAMOUCHE**

What, a cappella?

**PAGE 64 of 111**

———————   
  


_ I hope my Galileo will be  _ _nice._

I read through my- Scaramouche’s lines and thought it would probably be easy to learn the lines. Little did I know I’d have over one thousand words to say on stage. _If_ I ended up getting the role.

I glanced over to the other side of the room where the boys were sitting, laughing at a knocked out Bobby.

_ What’s going on? _

I got up and ran over to them.

“What’s going on? Is he alright?” I asked while the boys all went silent. Except Mason, of course.

“He said he got wasted this morning. Guess he’s telling the truth!”

I rolled my eyes, thinking  _ How could he manage to get wasted in the morning? Does his mum not  _ **_care_ ** _ or something? _

I left the boys alone and headed back into my own little words as I sat down next to Lottie and Chelsea.

———————

Bobby entered the assembly hall on time and like a normal person, for once. He donned his uniform in the correct way and his hair wasn’t a mess.

_ Is he alright? _

_ Did he switch bodies with someone else? _

“Mr. McKenzie, you’re looking smart today.”

“Thanks, Miss. thought I’d put in a little effort for- a little effort today,” he said, his eyes darting my way and back again.

_ It’s been confirmed _

“See? _ The dude likes you!” _ Chelsea screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to turn and look at us.

“Who likes her?” Someone called out.

“I do!” Another voice called. “I like her so much that I wanna pin her against a wall and-”

Miss Pritchard shushed us and the boys quietened down a little.

The bell rang and Lottie and I headed for our Irish class, leaving Chelsea to run to French. Or as she likes to call it, “The class with the really hot teacher”.

We walked into the room and a substitute teacher was standing by the board.  _ Miss Martin _ was written on the board and she stood beneath it.

“Dia duit, class. If any of you  _ slackers _ don’t know what that means, it’s ‘hello’. And you should be doing your homework!”

_ Looks like  _ **_someone_ ** _ got up on the wrong side of the bed. _

Lottie and I ran to the back of the room to get the last double table, and we got there just before Lucas and Henrik. Lucas, a straight A’s student, and Henrik… no one really knew why he did Irish because 1. He can’t speak the language and 2. He can’t speak the language.

“Today I’ll be teaching you some traditional Irish dancing so make your way to the Scout’s den while I call the roll.”

_ Irish dancing? _

_ I’ve got two left feet, mate! _

We filtered out of the room and headed towards the scouts den outside of the school’s grounds.

The cold air brushed against my skin and I shivered, as did everyone else.

We stood around waiting for our teacher to arrive, and when she did, in came the French class.

“Chelsea!” Lottie and I screeched before barrelling her into a hug.

After a few minutes of chatting, we were told to get into two big circles with the boys in the outside circle and the girls in the inside circle.

“Siúil sa chiorcal mór agus stad nuair a shéideann mé an fheadóg! Cailíní, siúl deiseal agus bíonn buachaillí ag siúl frith-deise,” Miss said. We all looked at one another, confused as to what she was saying.

- _ Walk around in the big circle and stop when I blow the whistle. Girls, walk clockwise and boys walk anti-clockwise- _

**_English? Please?_ **

_ This isn’t the Gaeltacht! _

The music began playing and we started walking. We had to hold hands so I held them with Chelsea, and Blake.

I was happy, however, as I was beside my best friend and one of the nicest girls in our year. Everyone could tell as the smile broadened on my face.

The music stopped and I hadn’t even noticed who I stopped next to. I looked up and it was Lucas.

In our pairs we had to hold hands and spin each other around. The boy had to cross his arms over and take hold of the girls hands which were straight. The boy would then have to pull lightly on the girls’ wrists as they turned the same direction. (It’s very complicated when describing but it’s so easy when you’re doing it.)

Lucas took hold of my hands and we began dancing in rhythm, surprisingly. We weren’t great, but we did better than Blake and Henrik who were next to each other, on the ground, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Lucas and I helped them up and two seconds later, Henrik tripped over his feet again, causing Blake to once again fall down with him.

The music stopped abruptly and we all looked at each other, confused as to what was going to happen.

“Tá tú ag athrú comhpháirtithe anois!”

_ -You are changing partners now!- _

We were told to run around in the circles this time so no one could calculate who they’d be partnered with, which I wish  _ didn’t _ happen.

I kept my eyes on my feet as we ran, not wanting to look up in case I was met with someone I didn’t like. That thought became a reality as the music stopped and I stood opposite none other than Mr. Robert McKenzie himself.

“Hey, Lass,” he said, finally on his feet and not asleep like he was in the hall.

“Don’t call me that.”

He took my hands in his and gripped them firmly, our hands fit together like a jigsaw puzzle and I wondered if that meant something.

The music began to play and Bobby began singing to the music, trying to fit his words with the sound of traditional Irish music.

He did his best though, and had a great singing voice. But, that had me worried. What if he got the role of Galileo in the show? What would I do then?

I had to also keep in mind that there was a possibility I wouldn’t get the role of Scaramouche so at least that was something.

As we danced, Chelsea leaned closer to me and cupped her hands over my ears.

_ Pray to god she doesn’t scream whatever it is _

I nearly died as she whispered, “Me and Lottie think Bobby likes you.”

_ You what? _

_ “No _ , he  _ doesn’t!”  _ I whispered back.

“We’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Lottie added, giving Chelsea a nudge to nudge me.

_ Don’t say it while he’s right there! _

“Has he even looked at me?” I whispered back.

“I can hear you three, you know?” Bobby smirked, giving my hands a tighter squeeze as he twirled me around.

_ He bounces back well from being wasted! _

_ Or was he just putting it on? _

_ Great actor. _

“Adding an extra step to the dance, I see,” I said, thanking the universe for the twirl because if that didn’t happen, Bobby would be asking me what I was talking about.

Miss Martin watched the duos as we spun around and danced until Henrik fell again. This time partnered up with Joanna.

_ Fucking Joanna. _

“I know I shouldn’t be saying this, but Henrik and Jo would be cute.”

_ She’s  _ **_literally_ ** _ your girlfriend _

“Is she not with you?” I asked as he spun me around again, this time he let go of both of my hands and caught me by the waist.

“She  _ is,  _ but like… does it make sense that there’s something missing?”

_ Yes, me. _

_ Anyways... _

_ This is  _ **_not_ ** _ Irish dancing _

My heart began thumping in my chest as he lifted me back up, our hips pressing together. I tried to back away but his grip on my waist was tight, so I couldn’t.

“Amazing going, you two,” Miss Martin said, finally speaking English.

“Thanks miss. I guess we’ve just got a good rhythm,” Bobby replied, throwing a cheeky wink at me.

_ This lad… _

_ Honestly. _


	4. Romeo & Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dancers are ranked and the winner will get a “big” prize (lol it’s like, a fiver 😆)(but it’s the thought that counts!). The roles are announced and someone isn’t happy about it.

Dancing with Bobby ended up being kind of fun. We joked about Mason’s ego and Henrik tripping over his feet. Twice.

We had a little dance competition that involved us and our partners to dance in sync with each other. I chose Chelsea to be my partner as I had had enough of Bobby to last me an eternity and we ended up winning.

It felt great knowing I had won something.

We were given a fiver, from Miss Martin, that we split between us and then decided we’d spend it on ice cream for the two of us and Lottie.

**———————**

**Flash forward: fifth period, Mathematics.**

Casting had begun by now, and I was waiting in anticipation for my name to be called.

Eventually, Miss Pritchard popped her head into the room and asked if she could speak with Chelsea and I.

We were met with Bobby outside the door and Miss told us the three of us would be narrating the lines of the character we had chosen.

We ended up having to do our speaking roles at the same time, as Chelsea wanted to be a teen queen, leader of the GaGa Girls, and Bobby and I wanted to be Scaramouche and Galileo.

_ This will be…  _ **_fun?_ **

_ Not. _

I enjoyed reading out the lines, but then it got to the part where the three of us had to sing. Chelsea started us off with an extract of Killer Queen. Unsurprisingly, her performance was outstanding.

Miss then asked Bobby to go next, singing I Want To Break Free.

As soon as the first word left his mouth, Miss Pritchard looked pleased, and ready to make a decision.

_ She better not cast him as Galileo. _

_ I  _ **_will_ ** _ throw hands. _

After Bobby finished singing, Miss immediately moved onto me. I had to sing Somebody To Love, and it went like;

_ “Can… anybody find me somebody to love? _

_ Each morning I get up I die a little _

_ Can barely stand on my feet _

_ Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_ Lord, what are you doing to me? _

_ I spend all of my years in believing you, _

_ But I just can’t get no relief, lord _

_ Somebody, somebody, somebody, _

_ Can anybody find me... somebody to love?” _

Chelsea clapped her hands together rapidly and jumped into the air before cheering for me. My cheeks burned as I tried desperately to crawl into an imaginary hole that did not exist.

“You’re such a good singer!” Bobby gushed, but I couldn’t tell if he was being genuine or not.

The room grew silent, but I smiled at him. I quickly stopped myself, however, and shot my attention to my manicured pink glittery nails.

“Thank youse, yee can go back to class now,” Miss said, dismissing us.

We walked side by side back to class, but Chelsea kept nudging me every two seconds and making “discrete” kissy faces that Bobby  _ definitely  _ noticed.

We parted ways and headed back to class.

———————

“Chelsea, what was that for?”

“What was  _ what _ for?” She sniggered.

I elbowed her in the ribs outside the classroom, earning a whine of pain from her.

We arrived back in class and took our seats. Our teacher began teaching us about BIMDAS in algebra.

The rest of the day was boring, same old subjects. Nothing new.

**———————**

**Two weeks later:**

Class had just finished up and the bell was about to ring, but was interrupted by an announcement from the intercom on the classroom wall.

“The roles for this year’s Transition Year show have been pinned on the notice board by room sixteen if anyone would like to check it out,” Miss Pritchard said, causing a buzz to emit from the others and I.

We piled out of the room and ran towards room 16 in a stampede, just like that scene from  _ The Lion King _ .

By the time I had gotten there, most people had gone so I could actually see the names on the notice board.

I looked down the list and saw; my name was next to... Scaramouche!

_ Oh em gee! _

_ I'm Scaramouche?! _

But then… I let out a loud groan and threw my head back when I saw none other than Bobby McKenzie’s name next to Galileo Figaro.

_ You’re joking _

_ You’ve got to be shitting me right now _


	5. The Two Pretty Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two begin to form an alliance and come closer, but they are not friends... yet. And someone’s beginning to _catch feelings!_

###  **A week later, Chelsea’s “palace”, her house.**

###  I had slept over in Chelsea’s house the night before, watching movies and staying up until 3am while watching videos of little shiba puppies while we were curled up in fluffy blankets.

“So… You and Bobby? Are you two like a- a- oh fuck, what’s the word?! Oooh! Are you two a thing?”

_What?!_

“No, why? Do you wish we were?” I asked nonchalantly, trying _not_ to sound suspicious.

“Dude, like, I thought you two were together cause he’s _always_ checking you out in school. And I heard him talking to Tim about you during English.”

_No way!_

“He’s been checking me out? What do you mean by that?”

I knew exactly what she meant by that, but I just needed some clarification. She ended up telling me he’s always gazing at me, but I didn’t believe her.

———————

**School- 12:49 pm**

Rehearsals were in full swing by this point and talk of the show had gotten around the school.

Being around Bobby for long periods of time wasn’t actually as bad as I expected it to be, and now, now I was starting to… get used to being around him.

I could now tolerate him.

He has been growing on me for the past two weeks, and everyone noticed that too.

———————

During lunch I had the weirdest dream ever! I was meant to be paying attention to Chelsea’s rant about Allegra, but something pulled me away from that.

That something was Bobby. Because of course it was! This is how all romantic teen movies go… the two main characters meet, they hate each other at the start but then they fall in love and live happily ever after.

The bell rang, meaning we had to head to drama class. One of our last before the show.

Word got out about the annual school dance, but I wasn’t bothered by it. I didn’t even want to go at that point.

Entering the hall gave me a weird sensation in my stomach. Butterflies?

_Why have I got butterflies?_

I knew exactly why I had butterflies though. Today was the first day we would be doing a full run through with a dress rehearsal and I was absolutely buzzing.

We were all seated on the tables and chairs, listening to Miss Pritchard, and our new addition to the teacher’s staff, Miss Conlan.

“Alright, folks! So I know we said we’d have a dress rehearsal today, but, there’s just one more scene we haven’t gone over yet.”

And I knew which scene that was.

The one I was dreading.

The kiss.

———————

“Okay so Éireann and Bobby, I need you centre stage right now, please,” Miss Conlan said, gesturing to the middle of the hall.

_Noooo_

Bobby just shrugged and immediately made his way onto the centre of the “stage”. I sighed loudly before joining him.

“Okay so Bobby, after the song, _Who wants to live forever_ finishes, you’re going to spin Éireann around just like the way Miss Martin told me you did during the _Ceili_ a few weeks ago.”

He nodded and took my hand in his, spinning me slowly around.

“Now what do I do?” He asked.

For the next ten minutes we were told exactly what we both had to do. Bobby had to twirl me around, take me by the hips and then kiss me hard on the lips.

I had to spin around and then wrap my arms around his neck. I then had to return the kiss and smile at him.

We didn’t actually kiss during the run through, but I knew we’d have to do it at _some_ stage.

———————

Also, practising the dances had been an absolute blast, my favourite being to _A Crazy Little Thing Called Love._

And yes, love is in fact a crazy little thing that I hadn’t experienced before. Or no, I didn’t _realise_ I was experiencing it. But I was, in fact, in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Kyle? With Bobby? With the music? Who knows?
> 
> Tune in next time for the big reveal!


	6. This Sh*t Got Me In My Feelings

**December 20th 2019**

Today was our first official run though of the entire show, _including_ the kiss. When I had heard that, I wanted to scream, but then I calmed down and came to terms with what was happening. I wouldn’t mind giving Bobby a kiss, but, what would Kyle think?

 _Stop thinking about Ky,_ **_he’s no good for you_ **

Miss Pritchard told us we could skip it if we wanted, for now, but she said there would be a point in time where Bobby and I _would_ have to kiss in front of everyone.

He seemed completely fine with it. Cool as a cucumber. Meanwhile, Chelsea and Lottie were screaming their vocal cords to death. They screamed more than I did when I got to meet Swae Lee. And I screamed a _lot_ then, so you could only _imagine_ what was happening.

———————

**January 5th 2020- One month before the show**

Bobby insisted on walking me home today which was the nicest thing someone had done for me in a long time. We ended up walking back to his house instead.

We both heard a little squeal come from the kitchen but Bobby ignored it, mumbling something to himself as he began to close the door

He pulled the door handle up and I watched the veins pop in his arms. I nearly melted right there, on the spot.

I had expected to see the house as a mess but I couldn’t even see _any_ dust anywhere or anything.

_Impressive_

He took my hand and began running up the stairs, me barely able to keep up.

“Right, so this is my room,” he said as I tried to catch my breath. “Come on slowpoke, let’s watch a movie or something.”

_Woah, Nelly! Hold your horses there for a second!_

_This is moving too fast_

He turned on the TV in his room and up came _Disney plus+_. He then put on _Lady and the Tramp_. The best _Disney_ movie there is. An absolute classic.

_That’s my **favourite**! _

“I’ve been taking notes from Chelsea,” he chuckled while setting up the movie.

_Why am I watching a film with him, exactly?_

_We’re_ **_meant_ ** _to be_ **_rehearsing_ ** _for the show!_

I hadn’t seen them up until then, but the way he pushed up his black, rounded glasses made my heart flutter. He had put them on so he could see the movie, and I knew he wanted to watch it. But I didn’t.

_That’s so cute!_

I turned on my phone and went onto google classroom, looking for the script.

I flipped through the document on my phone onto the next page and those two _God forbidden_ words caught my eye.

[They kiss]

I almost threw up in my mouth, and he seemed to notice.

“Why’d ye look like you’ve just eaten vomit?”

I turned my phone around and showed him.

His eyes widened for a split second before he puckered his lips at me.

“ _That’s_ why.” I said.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the chair he had sat on. “That’s not _that_ bad though, right? I mean it’s just a kiss. And anyway, why are you getting so worked up about it when we already knew this was gonna happen anyways,”

_It’s just a kiss…?_

I shrugged, but buried myself in my phone again, unable to meet his eyes.

“I thought I was _Stuck in a Dream,”_ I said, a little giggle escaping from my lips.

———————

**5 minutes later.**

“Wanna practise?” He asked, a smirk lying on his lips.

“Sure, um… which part?”

He rolled his eyes and exaggerated a loud sigh. “The _kiss_ of course!”

I shook my head and buried myself further into the screen of my phone.

“We’re gonna _have to_ practise at _some_ point, so why not now?”

“We’re both in _separate_ relationships!”

_And I would like to leave mine_

“Lass,” he chuckled under his breath. “This is a _show,_ not real life. It’ll _all_ be fine, you see.”

_Oh yeah, sure_

_I_ **_definitely_ ** _believe you_


	7. Oh My Darling, Clementine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floof!

**22:00pm, still in Bobby’s house**

_Man, it’s getting late_

“Want me to make you something to eat?” He asked, smiling adorably at me.

_Who could say ‘no’ to that smile?_

_Wait_

_What’s happening to me?_

“Yes, please.”

“Well I’m not much of a cook, but I can bake!”

 _“I_ can cook,” I said, joining him, and we left his room.

He ran down the stairs with me in tow. A tall, fair skinned woman danced around the kitchen while a young girl sang to her. Her long, shiny, mahogany hair fell down the length of her back in the form of a loose braid that swished around as she danced. I presumed the woman dancing was Bobby’s cousin or someone.

But never in a million years would I have guessed who she really was.

“Bobble!” She shrieked and threw her arms around him.

“Oh, hi mum.”

_Mum?_

**_She’s_ ** _his_ **_mum?!_ **

I became distracted again by the most adorable little girl I had ever seen, sitting quietly at the kitchen table with some crayons and a colouring book. She looked exactly like Bobby, and even had the same cute little freckles as he did.

She had her head down and was busy colouring in a picture of a flamingo pool floatie, but I must’ve disrupted her masterpiece-making session.

“Are you Bobby’s new girlfriend? Please tell me you are! I don’t like Joanna!” She asked, throwing her pink crayon down on the table and pouting.

_That makes two of us then_

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” I asked, avoiding the ‘girlfriend’ question.

“I’m Javeeaaaah, and I _think_ Bobba told me something about a queen before. He says he loves this queen and her name is-”

“Okay, Zhavia, that’s enough for one night,” Bobby chuckled, ruffling his fingers through his little sister’s hair. She grabbed his face with her little hands and gave him a boop on the nose.

_Zhavia? That’s such a cute name! I love it!_

_Everything about this is so cute! I_ **_might_ ** _cry_

It was as if I was seeing him clearly for the first time. I saw a new, more vulnerable side to him. A softer side that I hadn’t seen before, and I never thought he had it.

Watching him get along so well with his sister reminded me of my own family, and how much my own sister would love Bobby. Maybe even more than m-

_Stop it!_

_Shut up!_

It also seemed like Chelsea exactly knew where I was, because of course she does! She’s Chelsea!

_**Chels-Bells 💕** _

**Goodnight, Chels. Ily💕**

**Love you too, bich x**

**22:17pm Saturday**

**Where are you?**

**Are you in Bobby’s?**

**Have you met his mum?**

**I bet she's _SOOOO_ pretty!**

**Éireann!**

**Éireann!**

**Éireann!**

**SOS!**

**Where are you?**

**Have you kissed him yet?**

**_Please_ tell me you have!**

**22:18 Saturday**

**If you did I’d burst into millions of little sprinkles!**

I had left my phone upstairs so I didn’t see the six million messages from her. Instead I was spending time with my new friend and his family.

“I’ve made you two some homemade pizza!” Emily exclaimed. “But make sure to have it all gone before Gray gets home,” she chuckled.

“Dad’s coming home?” her two kids exclaimed, tears of happiness filling their eyes.

“Dad’s coming home! He really wants to see your show!”

 _And does he want to see his son snogging the lips of a girl who_ **_isn’t_ ** _his girlfriend too?_

Bobby threw himself back into his mum’s arms and didn’t let go for what seemed like an eternity. I didn’t mind though because I was led out of the room by Zhavia.

Her little feet pitter-pattered their way into their spotless living room. And I _thought_ having a seven year old in a house would make it look like a dump!

She rummaged through a little, pink, sparkly box in the corner of the room and retrieved a light blue coloured nail polish.

Light blue.

I thought, according to the _urban dictionary_ , light blue nail polish was meant to signify someone having a partner. Which I did. But it was weird to me, because not only was it the light blue nail polish, but it was Bobby’s sister doing the job of painting a masterpiece onto them.

“Can I paint your nails? Pretty _pleeeeease?!”_ she asked, bringing out her puppy eyes.

_Awwww I’m gonna cry_

“Of course you can, sweetheart. Do you want to paint flamingos on them?”

“My hands are too shaky for that,” she exclaimed sadly, but quickly got to work.

She stuck her tongue out and tried her hardest to concentrate as she began painting the “nails” on my left hand. It seemed as if she got everywhere apart from where it was supposed to be, but it was a cute bonding moment.

The scent of the nail polish drifted slowly into the kitchen and in that two seconds Emily had run into the living room.

“Awww,” she gushed. “That’s so cute!”

_She’s almost as bad as Chelsea at this point!_

I waited for the blobs of blue to dry before Bobby and I decided to leave the two girls alone.

“Blue nails, huh? I like them,” he said as he took my hands in his to examine them.

He wiped the excess away with his thumb, leaving perfectly painted sky-blue dots on my fingers.

I followed him through the doorway and out into the hall where I found a piano at the top of the stairs.

“You have a piano? Wow!” I exclaimed as he smiled, proudly.

“I’m actually decent at it. Do you want to hear a song?”

“Sure.”

He began playing the same few notes in a row, over and over again. He was a great player, I had to say, but the same notes over and over? Really, bud?

“You don’t know any others?”

“Well, there is one,” he said and turned towards the piano, stretching out his hands to play.

His slender fingers glided along the keyboard, creating a harmony between the keys. 

The words to _‘Oh My Darling, Clementine’_ were sung as his fingers slowed down, changing up the melody. His voice gravelly like the pebbles in the deep ocean, but soft and fluffy like a teddy bear.

I gazed at him, watching as he entered his element, letting loose on the keys.

As he finished the song, he changed up the words a little to suit him, which I thought was nice. Change is good!

I sat down next to him and our legs touched, sending a bolt of lightning through my nerves. A spark emitted from between us, and I knew he had his nerves bothered too, in a good way.

We had a spark, we both knew it, but didn’t want to admit it.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, listening to Zhavia and Emily singing in the kitchen, we decided to head back up the stairs with the pizza and chips and I carried two glasses of orange soda.

———————

The pizza tasted amazing, but the only thing I could think of that would be better to have pressed on mine were Bobby’s lips

 _It’s official, ladies and gentlemen, I think I_ **_might_ ** _like Bobby_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥰


	8. 34+35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, _Karen_ arrives, uninvited.
> 
> And something game changing happens by the car
> 
> Also, don’t get fooled by the chapter name, it’s the title of a song (about the auld bedroom tango as no one likes to call it), by one of my favourite singer/songwriters, Ariana Grande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff, fluff and more fluff 🥰
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The clock struck 23:11pm, and I knew my mum would kill me if I went home that late.

“Oh my days, it’s eleven!” Bobby exclaimed, taking the attention away from his phone screen.

I nodded my head but kept my eyes locked on the script.

“Do you want to call your mum or…”

“No thanks, she’ll be in bed,” I lied. Knowing mum she was probably having tea in her gal pal’s house. “I can call Chelsea and ask to stay in her place for the night.”

A mischievous grin spread across his lips and he turned his whole body to face me.

“You _could_ crash here… _if you wanted.”_

He walked over to his wardrobe and threw some fluffy blankets on the ground.

My heart skipped a beat. _Did he just ask what I think he asked_ I thought as I tried to steady my breathing.

“Are you sure? I mean, like… that’s really nice of you to offer but I- I think I’ll just walk home, or call Chels or something,” I stuttered through my words, trying to get my point across but as you could tell, that wasn’t happening.

———————

Next thing I knew, I had my arms wrapped around his waist and my head leant against his chest.

“You’re really cute, you know that, right?” He muttered into my hair as he returned the hug.

_You’re cuter, boo_

_Xoxo-_

_I need to shut up_

He pulled away and retrieved a fluffy grey blanket from his wardrobe. I was wrapped up in the fluff and thrown back into his embrace. His heart beat softly in his chest, I wondered how he was so calm because my heart was beating like clappers going ninety miles an hour.

The doorbell rang from downstairs and Bobby jumped in my grip.

“Is that my dad?” He asked himself aloud, but quietly, squeezing me tighter against him.

“Bobble! Karen’s here!” His mum called up the stairs, interrupting the moment.

“Fucking **_Karen_** ,” he hissed.

My heart deflated as he let go of me, a frown forming deep within his brows.

“Is everything alright? Who’s Karen?”

_Better not be the meme._

_“_ ** _Jo’s_ ** _mum.”_

 _I fucking_ **_hate_ ** _Joanna!_

_Not that I’m jealous of her or anything..._

I kept a tight hold of his waist, not letting him leave. I wanted to annoy him so he wouldn’t kiss me, but as I found out later, that wouldn’t work. As we _still_ had to practise for the show.

“Éir!” He laughed. “I’ve gotta go down.”

_Éir..._

A nickname.

He left the room, leaving me alone with my racing thoughts.

I pulled my phone out and clicked ‘Shuffle Play’ on my _favourites_ playlist.

 _Be like that_ by Kane Brown began playing softly from the speaker, so I turned it up to the max.

Forgetting I wasn’t in my own room, I spun around and busted out my best moves. I needed to get the feelings off my chest, so I did that -tried to do that- by dancing.

Bobby stood in the doorway the _entire_ time, watching me dance until I could dance no more.

He clapped slowly as I finished, a slight smirk etched on his lips.

My face flushed a deep shade crimson and I tried to hide behind my auburn hair, again.

———————

“Okay, so. How _are_ we actually gonna _do_ this _?_ ” He asked, interrupting the silence.

_Ah yes_

_The kiss_

“I assume we’ll be standing?” I said as I stood opposite him with the script now up on my phone.

Nerves bundled in my mind and my gut churned as he began reciting his lines.

“We can’t let Britney Spears’ death be in vain. It’s up to us now. We’re part of the underworld. There’s no going back.” He said, turning towards me.

“We never belonged anyway... And I’m glad! Because for the first time in my life, I like myself.”

“’N’ I don’t wanna die. I’ve found something to live for. I love you, Scaramouche.” He said and took my hands in his.

“I love you too, Gal,” I said with a half concealed smile on my face.

“Don’t you think _maybe_ you could use my whole name?” He sighed.

“I love you too, Galileo… _what was the second part?”_

_“Figaro.”_

“I love you too, Galileo Figaro.”

_Or do I (love) like the actor of Galil-_

_No I don’t!_

_Shut up!_ **_Shut up!_ **

We were interrupted again by the sound of Karen cackling downstairs like a maniac so loudly that Germany could hear her.

“I best get going now, you know… school tomorrow?”

“Okay, but before you go…” he began to say, rummaging in his wardrobe again for something. He pulled out a giant, forest green hoodie. My favourite colour. “Please wear this, it’s freezing outside.”

“But it’s hot in _here,_ ” I said, opening up a joke for him, which, of course, he finished.

“That’s ‘cause _I’m_ in here, Lass.” He added a cheeky wink and struck a pose.

 _“It’s getting’ hot in here, so take off all your clothes.”_ He sang while handing me his hoodie.

I giggled softly as I pulled his hoodie over my head. It of course smelled exactly like him, and my heart warmed at the small gesture of affection.

———————

We walked outside his house to see a familiar blue _SEAT_ parked in the driveway.

He took my arm in his and opened the car door for me. Chelsea’s mum was there with her distinct, friendly smile.

The rain poured down on us and began rolling down my back.

“Sorry for getting your hoodie wet.”

“Why would you need to be sorry?” He asked as he snaked his arm around my waist.

He tipped the door with his finger, shutting it in the process. His lips were centimetres away from mine.

My eyes widened as he flickered his to my lips and then back up again. I was so lost in his eyes that I barely even heard Chelsea screaming with joy in the car, jumping up and down, shaking it like an earthquake.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered so quietly I almost didn’t hear him.

He lowered his lips to mine and pressed them against the sensitive skin for a few seconds before smiling at me.

“Thank you for the lovely night. You’d best get going now. I’ll see you in school tomorrow.”

My cheeks burned crimson as he pulled me into a brief hug. He then opened the door again and Chelsea’s screaming was amplified to the maximum volume. Also, very loud.

When I got into the back seat, he closed the door and stood waiting there until I pulled on the seatbelt and buckled it.

He gave us a little wave as we drove off.

There was a moment of silence as I covered my face with my hands, but then Chelsea jumped onto me and began shaking me violently.

_Jesus, mate,_

_Calm down!_

“Babes! You- He- _Bobby McKenzie kissed you!_ ” She screeched.

I giggled at her reaction, but threw my focus to the stars in the night sky that reminded me of the constellations of freckles on his perfect face.

———————

We got out of the car and strolled up to the dim lit house. Knowing my mum, she was at Janette’s house and my dad, well, god only knows where he is these days.

Chelsea and I bolted up to my room and I immediately turned on a _Harry Potter_ movie.

I sorted out the blankets and threw on the box set for us, while Chelsea was already melting and Tom Felton hadn’t even come on screen yet.

And then when he _actually_ came in screen, Chelsea and I fan-girled and melted like ice creams over him for the next two hours and were _in need_ of three to nine gallons of water.

Knowing us, we needed the entire Atlantic Ocean and even then that wouldn’t be enough.

My mind drifted back to the kiss Bobby gave me. I knew it was just for the show, but to me, it meant something? Almost?

Chelsea left my room to get some snacks from the kitchen so I had some time to think about my true feelings for Bobby.

_Do I… like him?_

I turned to r/crushes on Reddit and began pouring my feelings out into the post bar.

**Stop playing with your hair... fisbkjanjspagde**

_Not me unashamedly staring at him in class again, or when he talks to me, I gaze at his beautiful face..._

_But when he runs his hand through his hair or twirls his dreads which are longer in the front 🥺🥺 I wish his hands were_ **_mine_ ** _instead._

_Or when he pushes his cute-ass glasses up from the tip of his button nose! 🥰_

_When he puts on the hood of his hoodie he just looks so cozy and I wanna hug him so badly!_

_I love when he purses his lips or bites his bottom lip or licks his top lip… His lips are just so cute!! They’re so pink and small and thin._

_He has a small face which makes his hair_

_comparatively poofy and his circular glasses look huge also I love his chin and strong jaw and his neck_

_Oh my god and earlier I nearly died when I saw the veins in his arms pop!_

_And his eyes always look focused and curious and mysterious, full of warmth and just… OH MY GOD every time I look into them I feel like I’m falling!_

_And his_ **_EARSSS_ ** _I wanna bite his cute lil ears so badlyyyyyy!_

_And the tiny freckles on his cheeks that look like constellations!_

_But my absolute_ **_favorite_ ** _is his eyebrows, they’re slightly arched upward, especially the one on the right and he unconsciously moves them around in the cutest facial expressions_

_His entire face is so pristine and the way his smile moves his little cheeks HYESJAVHSJAJD! He’s so perfect!_

_And he-_

…

I closed the laptop abruptly as Chelsea arrived back into the room with _Tayto_ crisps and two mugs of hot chocolate.

A blush burned the top layer of the skin across my nose and cheeks but I tried my best to hide it with my hair.

“Why are you blushing? You weren’t _ogling_ Christian Yu or Tom Felton again, were you?” she sniggered, setting the mugs covered in pugs on my desk.

 _“Nooo,”_ I said, trying to beat the smile that was forming on my face.

“Okay, girl… something’s got you feeling things.”

She was right. _Some_ **_one_ ** _had gotten me in the feels._

I didn’t meet her eyes but I knew she was giving me a look. She didn’t even need to speak and I knew what she meant. _“It’s Bobby, right?”_

I nodded slowly. Her eyes widened and she daintily put her mug onto the coaster. Her mouth dropped open and her jaw fell to the floor.

“Oh my god, really?” She whispered, jumping up and down on my swivel chair.

I nodded again, not making eye contact with her.

I had full trust in her not to tell anyone, but little did I know she already knew, and she told Lottie too.

Chelsea and I had a bond so deep we couldn’t even explain it, our trust was endless so I opened up the laptop again and onto the post which had seventeen upvotes and two comments.

“Éir-bear, you… you’re… you-” Chelsea began to say.

She was at a loss of words. Tears welled in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hoodie sleeve covered hands.

She turned to me and pulled me in for a tight embrace, nearly knocking me off the stool I was sat on.

“I’ve never seen you speechless before! I could get used to this… I’d have a lot of peace and quiet then,” I joked as an emotional Chelsea squealed to the heavens in my arms.

“You’re texting him about how you feel.”

“Chelsea, no!” I laughed.

She beat me to my phone and quickly scrolled through my homepage to find _Snapchat_.

_No no no!_

I grabbed my phone off her and jumped onto my bed on my feet, trying to keep the phone out of her reach.

Much to my disadvantage we were the same height and she had longer arms than me. She yanked the phone out of my hands before speeding out of the room.

She slammed the door behind her just before I flung it open again.

“Give it back!” I screamed through giggles as I charged down the stairs after her.

“Never!” She shouted back and ran into the bathroom.

And then I heard the door lock.

“What’s Whiskey On Your Lips by Margotmuses?” She asked curiously.

I wasn’t going to tell her I read fanfiction based on a reality show, so I just said; “A story, why?”

And then she began reading it aloud.

“The strength of the whisky burns in the air of the bar. An upmarket, London hide-spot for white collar’s after a long working day, Koh’s was like London’s worst kept secret. Tucked into a small corner in Mayfair, you only knew it was there if you knew the kind of people who frequented it...”

“Chelsea, stop it!” I banged on the door and kept on trying to open it. I tried and tried to no avail, so I just gave up.

“Ooooh! This is actually really good!” She squealed.

Her reading got interrupted however by the sound of my phone ringing. I knew it was my phone as the ringtone came from the bathroom and also I know _no one_ else who listens to Ariana Grande as religiously like I do.

_“Can we stay up all night? Fuck me til’ the daylight, 34, 35!”_

“Unknown user!” Chelsea called out before answering the phone. “Yes? Mhmm. Yes, it’s Chelsea. Yes. Bobby? Oh em gee, I have the best news _ever_ for you!”

 **_“Don’t you dare, Chels!”_ ** I hissed. I was done playing games and it actually began to aggravate me.

_“Bitch! You’re going on a date with him later!_

“It’s not a date, Chelsea!” I heard muffled from the other line.

_Oh, it’s not, is it not?_

_It most definitely_ **_is_ ** _!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha no it’s not! Jk... unless...?


	9. Real Hot Girl Sh*t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby goes to Éireann’s house.
> 
> And Chelsea snaps some sense into our girl...

Chelsea flitted around my bedroom, tossing all sorts of dresses and jeans towards me, and throwing shoes over her shoulders left and right. She liked to think of herself as a fashionista, but she really wasn’t.

My phone rang again in my back pocket, an unknown caller flashed on the screen.

I picked up, being cautious of who it might have been. I breathed out a sigh of relief once I heard a soft but gravelly voice talking to me.

“Alright?” I asked.

“Aye, everything’s okay here. What about you?”

“I’m…” I began to say, looking around my room to find Chelsea rummaging through my makeup drawer. “I’m great! So anyway, what was Chelsea on about earlier?”

“Éireann.”

“Yeah?”

“So, uh, how about going on a date with me?” He asked, holding more confidence than I had been used to.

_A date?_

_But… what about Joanna?_

“Aren’t you still with Jo?” I asked, hoping for the answer I wanted.

“No, we broke up. Found out she was shagging Rahim behind my back,” he sighed, a sadness heightening the pitch of his voice.

_Jesus..._

“Oh, Bobby! I’m _so_ sorry about that…”

There was a hint of sarcasm in my voice though, as I hated seeing him with another girl who wasn’t me. The green eyed monster, also known as jealousy had left my soul, leaving a calm, pure energy.

“You still with Kyle?” He asked, his pitch heightening further. I started to feel a tiny bit sorry for him though. _Was it the kiss that broke them apart?_ I thought, my mind racing with questions, but then I remembered he said that Jo cheated on him.

 _Who the hell would cheat on_ ** _Bobby McKenzie?_** _Like, honestly, mate…_

“Oh, um… I’m not… actually sure? ...oh? He’s calling me now, I’ll call you again in a minute!”

“Save my number while your at it, under the name ‘Bobbycakes’ with a red heart next to it,” he said, that cheekiness entering the rolling ‘r’s’ of his Scottish accent once more.

He had his spark back, forming that feel-good aura in his voice.

I rolled my eyes playfully to myself as I hung up on him, saving his name into my contacts like he asked me to.

“Hi Kyle,” I said quietly, not wanting Chelsea to hear who I was talking to.

“I've been told you’re hanging out with some **outcast piece of shit,** and that makes me angry, Erin.”

_Erin? Are you kidding me right now?_

“Really? I haven’t seen **you** in ages!” I shot back, a snarl in my voice.

Chelsea cursed under her breath as she charged towards me, grabbing my phone out of my hands. “You two are breaking up. Never contact this number again, _thank you!”_ She hissed, hung up and threw my phone across the room.

“Chels, you…”

“ _I_ **_what?_ ** _I fucking, what, Éireann?! If I hadn’t said anything you’d just crawl on your knees back to him! Literally all you care about is he has a big… you know what? I don’t even wanna go there! Now, you’re gonna do on that date with Bobby and you’re gonna fucking enjoy it! Do you understand?!”_

I had never seen her this mad before. This new side to her… it was terrifying.

“ _And before you interject with the little sob story about Kyle, you can shove that up your ass because_ **_no one_ ** _wants to hear that for the millionth time!”_

She shoved me towards the mirror and held me in place there. “Just look at yourself, E, you deserve so much better than that scumbag piece of shit! _You deserve someone like Bobby_.”

_I don’t deserve him,_

_He’s too good for me._

“And also, Kyle calls you Erin! And I know you pronounce both names the same but _still!”_

“I’ve to call him back,” I said and tried to reach for my phone.

“Who are you ringing? It better not be-”

“Who’d ye think I’m ringing? I’m ringing the lad I've slowly begun to like over the last week! Because you know what? I like him, and I’m gonna go on that date with him!”

She held her hands over her heart and began to tear up. “That’s my girl,” she whispered, flicking her imaginary tears away.

I unlocked my phone and went onto the contacts app, scrolling down to find Bobby’s name. I clicked on it and rang him, holding the phone up to my ear. I began to experience a tingle-like sensation inside as my stomach cartwheeled all the way up to Dublin.

“Hey Bobs, I’m back!”

“ _Bobbycakes,”_ he said in a serious tone and I could tell his expression was slightly haughty.

“What’s up? You seem… annoyed? Irritated?”

A loud sigh came from across the line and I heard a thumping noise through the phone. It sounded like he had thrown himself onto either his bed or sofa.

“Jo and Karen are here,” he groaned.

I rolled my eyes and immediately Chelsea could tell who he was talking about.

“Jo?” She mouthed and I gave her an annoyed thumbs up.

“You _could_ always come over here for a while, like, I know it’s really late but it’s just me and Chels here.

“I don’t think your mother would be too pleased to find a lad she doesn’t know in your room, especially if Chelsea’s there too,” he chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows and shooed Chelsea out of the room. I covered the microphone part of the phone and whispered to her to get more pillows and blankets just in case.

She squealed in excitement and ran into the spare room.

“I’m sure me ma wouldn’t mind.”

My heartbeat quickened and I felt a little faint. There was a chance he could be sleeping here _in my house_ and that made me begin to float up to cloud nine.

Not even a moment later I heard the doorbell ringing from downstairs, thinking _It couldn’t be him already, could it?_

_I’m still on the phone to him!_

I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me, apologising to him for being out of breath. Fumbling with the key like all the girls do in horror movies, I managed to get the door unlocked.

Opening it slowly, the postman was revealed, holding a package with my name on it. I looked back towards Chelsea who was trying her hardest to hide a smile.

_Okay._

_Something's up._

“Miss Éireann Albain?” He asked, holding out the pad for me to sign.

“That’s me! Thank you?” I said, a little question popping into my mind at the end. _Whoever sent this is too kind!_

He then handed me the package and wished a great evening upon Chelsea and I. As soon as I closed the door I turned back towards Chelsea?

_Chelsea?_

_Where did that little…?_

_Where did she go?_

_Where’s my phone?_

I ran back up the stairs and bursted into my room to find her on _my_ phone again. Reading more, probably.

“Chelsea, put the phone down right now. I need to talk to you.”

“No! I’m at the part in the _Wilderness Coffee_ shop!”

_Already?_

_Wow, that’s some fast reading right there._

_She’s definitely texting ‘Bobbycakes❤️’_

“What coffee shop?” Bobby asked over the phone.

_Busted._

“Open the bloody yoke, will ye!” I asked while banging on the wooden door.

“Jaysis, Mary and Joseph, will you calm your tits!” She hissed.

I realised she was still pretty much on the phone talking to Bobby as she opened the door.

———————

Chelsea and I rushed around the house, trying to tidy it as quick as we possibly could before Bobby would arrive, as he said he would be over in a few minutes.

She made me change into nicer clothes as I was wearing my pyjamas by that point, so I wore a pair of leggings and his hoodie that he had lent me. Something casual, yet comfy enough to fall asleep in in case I ended up doing just that.

The doorbell rang, causing both Chelsea and I to jump out of our skin. Chelsea ran to the door leaving me upstairs to put the finishing touches of my mascara and cherry lip gloss on.

Not even a moment after I put my gloss back on the vanity did the two join me.

“Hey, Éir,” Bobby said. He held a small box in his hands and I was curious as to what lay within it. “I made cupcakes for you.”

 _He… did that for_ **_me?_ **

“Awww,” I gushed as he handed the box to me. Chelsea covered her entire face with her shirt and tried to keep her squeals in, as she would normally do this in moments of kindness and cuteness.

I opened it and inside lay four beautifully decorated vanilla cupcakes, each with a piped picture of Bobby, Chelsea and I. And one red velvet one with a heart piped onto it.

“Jesus, Bobs, these look _gorgeous!”_

A proud, wide grin sprawled across his face as Chelsea left the room, more than likely to get drinks for us.

“ _You’re_ gorgeous, I just recreated your beauty onto a cupcake,” he said while over exaggerating a wink so I knew he was half-joking.

“Charmer.”

“I see you’re wearing my hoodie again,” he said while his smile broadened even more from ear to ear.

“It’s really comfy.”

And that was the honest truth. The hoodie smelled exactly like him too, meaning it was as if I was always getting a hug off him, which I loved.

“Lass, by the end of this I’ll have no clothes left,” he chuckled. I put the cupcakes down delicately and led him over to the bed.

He sat down and I stood facing him. I then sat on top of his thighs and wrapped my legs and arms around him.

He immediately returned the _friendly_ embrace, fluttering my stomach and it strummed on my heartstrings again.

**Chelsea**

I had left the room for two seconds to juice some limes for the non-alcoholic gin Sophie, Éireann’s mum had bought especially for Éireann and I. I had no idea if Bobby liked it or not but I poured out a glass for him anyway.

I placed them neatly on a tray and carried them carefully up the stairs. Éireann’s door was opened slightly so I pushed it open further with my right foot.

Nearly dropping the gin, I managed to hold in my scream of delight as the two lovebirds were sitting close together on Éireann’s bed. Bobby had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head was laying against his chest.

My jaw flew through to the floor as he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but she returned it.

A humongous grin spread widely across my lips as Bobby took her face in his hands and kissed her harder.

“Oh my god, you guys!” I squealed, setting the ‘gin’ down so I could barrel them into a hug. “I wanted to join you two!”

“ _Ménage à trois_ style?” Bobby joked, and Éireann giggled quietly before flushing bright pink.

_Jaysis,_

_She’s in love already!_

All was quiet for another few moments before Bobby began playing soft sounding music from his phone. Probably to calm the mood down again.

Éireann let out a quiet yawn and laced her fingers with Bobby’s.

She snuggled into his side and closed her eyes, letting out a soft, sleepy noise.

“Aww,” he cooed, and cocooned his arms around her, pulling her in for a tight cuddle.

“I’m sleeping in a different room to y’all,” I said, beginning to leave the room.

Bobby laughed loudly, causing Éireann to wake up. She yawned quietly and a silly grin spread across the plains of her face when she looked into Bobby’s eyes.

I had lost them, completely, as they travelled the depths of each other’s hearts and souls, so I decided to leave.

I hadn’t even closed the door and already his lips were on Éireann’s.

**Éireann**

Bobby shifted his weight on the bed so he could kiss me deeply, letting all of the passion emit from his lips and onto mine.

He ran his fingers through my hair as he towered over me, going no further than that. We flew up to cloud nine together, and there was something about the kiss that made me… emotional, almost.

When I pulled away, there were tears running down his cheeks. _My_ tears ran down his perfect cheeks, not his own.

“Are you alright?” He asked as we wiped the tears away from underneath each other’s eyes.

“I...”

“Cat got your tongue?”

_Yes_

“If by cat you mean you and by tongue you mean heart, then yes,” I said, wrapping a blanket around the two of us.

I didn’t get a reply, however, as he had fallen half asleep with his head against my chest. He wasn’t fully asleep, because he was drawing shapes with his fingers on my thighs, tickling the skin beneath my leggings.

Beginning to drift off, I realised how cute a picture of Bobby and I would be as my lock screen. I grabbed my phone and turned the camera to face forwards in selfie mode.

I made sure to leave the flash on low so he wouldn’t wake up with the brightness, but I didn’t think he would’ve anyway as quiet snores escaped him.

I snapped a few pictures, making various different facial expressions. I chose my favourite and changed my home screen from cute pugs to an _even_ cuter picture of Bobby and I. But before I changed it I applied a black and white filter and changed the settings on the photo so it would look more cartoon-like, so it would look cuter.

We were in a situationship so I thought it would be nice to celebrate the new chapter of our lives with a snapshot of the moment I knew I was falling for him.


	10. Did Someone Say... A Date?

I woke up to find myself in bed alone, I had wondered where Chelsea was since we always slept in the same bed. It occurred to me what was happening as I unlocked my phone to see the picture of Bobby and I from last night.

**8:49** my phone read. My eyes widened and I leapt out of bed before realising it was only Sunday.

_ Thank  _ **_god_ ** _ it’s the weekend, still! _

The scent of freshly flipped pancakes wafted into my room as the door had been left open by three inches or so.

I gazed at the box of untouched cupcakes on my dresser, still packaged neatly. I really wanted one, but the pancakes downstairs were calling my name, or was it Chelsea?

“E, come down!”

———————

The pancakes Bobby made tasted amazing, the fluffiness of the batter still lingering on my tastebuds.

“Hey, I’m gonna have to leave for a few minutes if that’s okay with you two. I just… have to get something,” Bobby said, grabbing his phone off the kitchen table, but he froze as the front door opened.

Mum came stumbling through the door in a fit of laughter, trying not to drop the box in her hands.  _ Just perfect, _ I thought as her eyes landed on Bobby.

“Oh, hello. And who must this handsome young lad be?” she asked, putting the box down on the counter.

“I’m Bobby, Eireann’s friend.”

"Just a friend, huh?" Her eyes suspiciously landed on Chelsea. The blonde held her hand over her mouth to stop herself from gossiping. Unfortunately, Chelsea would always find a way to be her true self and there was no stopping her.

“With benefits,” she said under her breath, causing Bobby to shush her.

_ Shut up. _

Mum shook her head and giggled quietly.

My eyes drifted towards Bobby, who looked slightly uncomfortable. He left the room in silence and the front door slammed, leaving us in an awkward silence.

“Well done, Chelsea,” I hissed, pulling out my phone and scrolling to Bobby’s number.

“The person you are trying to reach is not available right now, try again later.”

I rolled my eyes, but tried and tried again to contact him to no avail. I had lost all hope in getting through to him through a line, but my best bet was using  _ Chelsea’s _ phone.

“Give me your phone,” I demanded. She handed me her phone without question.

I dialled his number into her phone, and surprisingly, he picked up.

“Who is this?”

“It’s Éireann. Is the-?”

“The date’s over,” he muttered through the phone line, a slight snarl to his voice, those words inflicting a forceful punch into my stomach.

“Oh… okay…” I said quietly as I heard the phone cut off. He had hung up on me...

———————

Heartbreak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😔


	11. Is It Too Late To Say I’m Sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one. This one’s a short, fluffy one! 🥰 I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it ❤️🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak.
> 
> She hadn’t felt this emotion before, but now that she was in the middle of it, was horrible.

**The next day, in** **school.**

After school study had finally finished. I began packing up my school books into my bag and made sure to not forget my journal.

I pushed open the door of the assembly hall and I exited the room.

The lights had been switched off by this point as the clock struck 6pm. The darkness left an eerie feeling hanging in the air, but not enough to scare me.

I walked through the halls of the school expecting nothing good to happen, but then I noticed a few rose petals scattered across the blue carpet near where my locker was.

I picked one up daintily and held it close to my heart, as I loved roses.

While turning the corner, I brushed my fingers against the magnolia painted walls, feeling the small bumps indent softly into my fingers.

My locker had been opened by someone other than me as the lock had been turned around the wrong way and my spare keys were still in it.

I raised a brow but thought nothing of it. I opened the door to find a surprise inside.

A cassette tape was placed in front of my neatly organised books. Someone had cleaned my locker, and their kindness filled my heart with joy.

I took the tape out of my locker and headed for the nearest classroom. The air brushed coldly against my legs as I closed the door behind me.

I retrieved the cassette player from the cupboard in Miss Canta’s room and placed it on her desk.

Opening it was a challenge, however, as it had not been used in a _billion_ years by this point.

Eventually, I got it open and put the tape into the player. A sweet melody began to play from the speakers, strumming on my heartstrings.

“There’s a teddy bear in your locker,” was whispered to me through the cassette player.

I recognised the voice immediately as that of Bobby McKenzie, the boy who had stolen my heart on day one, and then broke it a day ago. 

I never wanted to admit it or even think about it, but he made me feel like I meant something to someone. He made me realise how much of an asshole Kyle was.

I clicked the pause button on the player and threw the door open. And there it was, a fluffy brown bear holding a love heart, reading _hug me_.

I covered my mouth with my hands and tears began to well in my eyes. My hands grabbed the bear and I squeezed it as hard as I could while running back into the classroom.

Sitting down on the desk next to the radio, I clicked play again.

The sweet _sweet_ melody filled my ears once again and the guitar threw me off guard. The guy was an _amazing_ guitar player.

A low, gravelly voice began singing into the microphone and my heart. But, at the same time it was as smooth as caramel and silky like satin.

As soon as he began singing, I knew exactly what song it was. It took me back to the first time I went to his house, as he sang _‘Oh my darling, Clementine’_ , but _his_ version.

The last words sung by him were, “and I wish you could be mine,” which made the tears really start to well in the floodgates.

He had written a song for me and bought me a teddy bear. My heart couldn’t take it anymore, and so I cried.

My tears almost drowned out the sound of the door opening again, revealing Bobby standing in the doorway with the most adorable smile on his face I had ever seen.

“Did you like the song?” He asked as he walked towards me, opening his arms.

“I _loved_ it!” I cried loudly, returning his embrace.

He bent down onto his hunkers and gazed adoringly into my eyes. This was something like out of a rom-com, or a teenage love story.

He took my chin in his fingers and leaned in closer to me. My heart began banging loudly in my chest as the butterflies were set free into the wilderness.

“I’m sorry about what happened yesterday, and I wanted to make it up to you,” he said, his soft breath brushing against the skin of my top lip.

Our lips were mere centimetres apart. I was ready to beg him to kiss me, but I didn’t have to.

His lips brushed against mine, softly, delicately like the wings of a butterfly, just long enough that I could inhale his mint breath, feel the warmth of his skin, and the taste of my lipgloss on his lips lingered as far as he had gone. I cradled his head gently in my hands as his own roamed my back, trailing goosebumps over my entire body.

I was ready to give my all to him, and I was pretty sure he was ready to give his all to me. He pressed his lips to mine gently and I was gone. I had drowned in love on the spot.

Bobby pulled me against him, closing the gap between us, the itchy fabric of our jumpers clinging to each other like velcro, or sellotape.

Heat rose from the pit of my stomach to my chest. His lips were getting closer every second and my heart decided to skip a beat. I parted my lips as the scent of his cologne washed over like a wave of warmth, unfurling all of my senses and the taste of him nearly silenced all thoughts.

My whole body numbed and tingled as his arms wrapped around me again, into a loose but loving embrace. He pulled me in, claiming my mouth as his again, hungry and intense, until my knees gave in. 

By the time I became aware of my fingers again, they had already slipped under Bobby’s shirt, his skin smooth and radiating heat from his body to my fingertips.

Time had stopped right there, as we stood propped against the classroom wall, glued to one another as if no one else existed and there was no risk of a teacher entering the room, or watching the show from the doorway.

But then I remembered, _There’s a fucking camera in here!_

———————

“And then, then he… he, he **_kissed_ ** me!” I squealed to Chelsea excitedly in sync with her over the phone.

“Really?!”

“Yes! And I got a freaking teddybear and everything and he- he wrote me a song! **A** **_song!”_ **

“Babes! The dude’s in _love_ with you! It’s _soooo_ obvious!”

“No, he’s not. We’re just _friends,”_ I said, and I realised what I had said as Chelsea’s brow quirked.

I wished Bobby and I were _more_ than just _friends._

_“Friends with benefits” as Chelsea would say._

But that kiss seemed like a more-than-friends kind of kiss, like something _more_ than that.


	12. Practise Makes Perfect!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never expected what would happen in the next few minutes to have happened, but I should’ve seen it coming...

I was standing at my locker with Chelsea, chatting about last night and the kiss. Every second or so she would let out an excited squeal, but a weird atmosphere filled the room as Jo entered, puffy eyed.

_ Uh oh _

“Éireann! Why the hell would you kiss my boyfriend?!” She shrieked, charging towards me.

“He’s actually your ex, right?” I asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer.

“So what?! You’re such a bitch!”

In a fit of anger her knuckles made contact with my skin, and after what seemed like an eternity I woke up on the floor, covered in blood coming from my nose.

_ Oh for god's sake _

Jo had stormed off by now, Shannon and Allegra following right behind her at her heels, pretty much worshiping the ground she walked on.

As if it were a miracle, Bobby walked down the hall before stopping in his tracks as he noticed me. By now Chelsea had given me all of the pink tinted tissues from her school bag, and were already covered in blood.

“Oh, are you alright?!”

“I’m fine,” I chuckled through the pain, not wanting him to see my weak side.

“You’re really not.” He took off running down the hall, out of sight.

Chelsea gave me a look as if to say—  _ oooh someone’s in  _ **_love_ ** , which no, I wasn’t.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and lay her head against the back of my neck, breathing softly against the skin as Bobby rushed back up to us.

“I got some ice, but I don’t know if it’ll help or not. Are you alright?”

I took the plastic zip locked bag full of ice off him and pressed it against my nose, the coldness burning through my broken, bloody skin. I winced as the sensation coursed through my nerves, but managed to keep a somewhat straight face.

“I’m fine, yeah.” I chuckled through the pain, not wanting him to see my tears.

———————

Our first class was PE, which I really did  _ not _ want to do with a bloody nose. We played dodgeball and I was put on the same team as Ibrahim and Miles, two really sporty boys. I knew I was on a good team.

We won, however, and that lifted my spirits a little. But the thing that lifted them even more was when I remembered we had drama next.

——————

As we danced on stage, I began to let myself loose and just flow along with the melody, which worked for the most part. Then it came to the scene where Bobby and I had to kiss… which was really awkward since Jo was standing there, watching us like a hawk.

We held hands, swinging them back and forth, waiting for the music to start. Miss had left the room with no notice, but came back as soon as we all realised with a black plastic bag in her arms.

“Éireann! I want you to put this on please,” she called out to me.

I let go of Bobby’s hands and jumped off the makeshift stage. Miss handed me the bag and I rushed to the girls bathroom. I closed the cubicle door and immediately undid the clasp and pulled down the zipper on my school skirt.

I pulled it down over my feet and threw it into a crumpled pile on top of the bag to stop it from getting dirty on the bathroom floor. When I took the dress out of the bag, I realised it wasn’t a dress, but it was a tight leather skirt paired with an orange, purple, navy and brown bodysuit. Think dark, Hawaiian shirt vibes.

The dress had laces in the back that took me at least five minutes to figure out. I pulled my jumper over my head and began opening my shirt buttons as I heard the sound of someone running into the room. It was probably Chelsea.

“Éireann? Are you in here?” The voice of Blake Gilani asked. I was genuinely surprised since she rarely ever talked to me.

“Oh, hey Blake. Yeah I’m in here, why?”

“Miss wants you in the hall right now, but Chelsea’s stalling her… talking about pugs and gin.”

“Oh yeah, Oscar. She loves him so much,” I gushed, hearing a quiet, ‘aww’ emit from Blake.

I pulled the bodysuit on and clasped it shut before attempting to roll the skirt up my legs which was a real challenge.

“We’re having a party later on after the show if you wanna come. You should definitely ask Bobby and Chelsea.”

“Sure!” I beamed, knowing people actually liked me and were willing to be kind to me.

“See you then,” she said, waltzing out of the room.

I opened the cubicle door and picked up my uniform, rushing out of the bathroom and back over to the gym. Our bags were left on the rack outside, sheltered by a roof so I shoved my clothes into mine and then walked over to the gym, trying my hardest to not trip over my boots.

As soon as I entered, the first thing I noticed was Bobby, and then a pair of thin, tanned arms wrapped around his neck like a necklace. My heart sank to my stomach and then shot up into my throat in the same second.

Out of everyone who could betray me, I never thought it would be my best friend and partner in crime. I thought about it being a misunderstanding, but the way Bobby was looking at her was enough to tell me otherwise.

I bit my bottom lip to try stop myself from crying, because,  _ who cries over a boy they met a few months ago? _

Seeing the way he held her, the way he looked at her, the way she looked at him with a beautiful smile on both of their faces.

“It’s just a friendship.” I kept repeating that to myself in my head, trying to change my perception of what happened. But it didn’t work.

In that moment, I could clearly tell that, to  _ me _ , this wasn’t just a friendship. In fact I thought it was something much more than that. And I finally came to the realisation that I was falling in love.

I turned away from prying eyes before anyone could catch the single,  _ lonely _ tear trailing down my cheek. I never cried… ever! And why, out of everything was I crying over a boy I only knew for a few months?

Anger coursed through my veins as I left the gym, with the sound of Chelsea calling out to me from behind.

“Éireann, wait!” She left the embrace to follow me.

“What.” I said, not even wanting to ask a question.

Chelsea fiddled with the ends of her hair, darting her eyes around the area, probably wondering whether or not to drop the bomb on me. And Chelsea being Chelsea, not being able to keep anything from anyone decided to tell me.

“The reason why I was acting all weird today and the reason why I was getting excited in the hall with Bobby is because he-”

_ Holy shit! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Bobby could’ve told Chelsea...
> 
> Tune in next time to find out!


	13. It’s Showtime, Babeyyy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lil short chapter ❤️

“He wants to ask you to prom!” Chelsea squealed, jumping up into my arms.

_What?!_

_He-_

“He really said that?!” I joined in with her squealing as we jumped around together.

“Yes! And I proposed the great idea of you two going on a date next week!”

_A date?!_

**_Next week?!_ **

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach, but before I could react, she had started speaking again.

“Oh and you saw us hugging, right? Well that’s because _someone_ took ages getting changed so Miss asked me to step in for you. I didn’t kiss him, I promise. I know you’re in love with him and I’d _never_ do that to my best friend.

_‘I know you’re in love with him—‘_

_I’m sorry, what now?_

“I’m not in love with him!” I tried to show anger and frustration in my voice, but that didn’t work and was a dead giveaway that Chelsea was in fact, correct.

_Jesus Christ, this is overwhelming!_

———————

After rehearsals had finished, I checked the time, realising it was now evening.

 _Damn, we’ve been here for_ **_hours!_ **

_Well it_ **_is_ ** _partially my fault..._

Chelsea and I walked back to her house together, planning on having a sleepover. As it was just a few days until the show (yes, we got an announcement to say it was in three days, on Saturday), we decided to stay together and talk about it all. Since I had confessed that I liked Bobby, Chelsea had been at me nonstop about it, talking about weddings and babies. Already?!

_Calm down!_

We got back to Chelsea’s house, and our plan of chatting for hours upon hours didn’t happen as we fell asleep almost straight away.

_My head hit the pillow and I immediately woke back up in… Bobby’s house?_

_The shower runs quietly and I hear the sound of him singing amplified through the walls. But he isn’t singing in English, but in fluent Spanish. I never knew he spoke Spanish._

_The door opens with a swing and Bobby leaves the bathroom with his clothes still on, his hair is still dry and he looks like he hadn’t just been in the shower._

_“Wh— what am I doing here?” I ask, but before anyone can answer, I’m thrown into another dimension._

_This time I am up on stage, with Bobby, holding his hands as he smiles at me. I smile back at him, but there’s no music playing in the background. He leans down to kiss me, but I don’t feel his lips contacting mine which is so weird._

_“Is this a dream?”_

I woke up with a jolt. **6:23am** , the clock read. Chelsea was sleeping softly beside me, and had even cuddled up to me with just a blanket separating us.

“Noah… you can’t be doing that. You can’t kiss me, you’re with Priya now…” she mumbled through her sleep, wrapping her arms tighter around me.

_Noah?!_

“What?” I mouthed to myself, boggling my mind as to why Chelsea would say that. Don’t get me wrong, he is _fit,_ but he cheated on Hope with Priya.

_Why, Chelsea?_

_Why?_


	14. The Last Hurrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last proper chapter of this fic 😪
> 
> The show is being aired to parents and students, and Blake holds the Afterparty!

Flash forward to the day of the show, the stage had been set up properly and the backdrops that the art students painted had been put up against the gym walls.

When I was trying to get my skirt up, it got stuck. Every girl in the room tried to help pull it up but it was no use. I could clearly see the lightbulb shatter in Chelsea’s mind as her eyes widened and smile spread across her face.

“I’ll get one of the boys to help,” she giggles, skipping out of the dressing room.

_Oh no!_

A minute passed and she re-entered the room with none other than Bobby McKenzie.

_Oh for fucks sake!_

“What’s going on?”

I tried to play it off like nothing was wrong, but as soon as his eyes shot to my legs he looked like he really wanted to leave.

“I need to… talk to you outside.” He gulped, pulling me out of the room.

He yanked the skirt up my legs, setting it in place in one go, putting the girls and I to shame.

“What’s up?”

“I’m so nervous for later,” he whispered. I took his hands in mine and said, “it’s going to be okay, trust me.” I smiled at him, making him immediately smile back at me.

———————

It was time to **_Face the music_** , but I had no idea if the show would end up going well or not. But que sera sera _,_ _the show must go on._

Nerves bundled up in my stomach making my gut churn as Chelsea began to sing. I looked across the stage to where I saw Bobby, practising his lines.

 _I should_ **_probably_ ** _be doing that_

The instrumental to _Radio GaGa_ cut out, leaving pure and complete silence as the girls got into position.

“Yes, it’s summertime! Time to close the curtains, order _pizza_ and get on the internet,” 

Bobby walked up the steps and toward the girls, clear nervousness was written all over his beautiful face, but he did amazingly well in hiding it.

_I’m up soon…_

“You’re all fools! Clones! Gaga sheep! A product of Globalsoft!” He shouted, breaking through his nerves leaving a speck of confidence.

Lottie, the Teen Queens’ leader got to her feet and strutted over to him.

“Hey, it’s graduation! Your life is just beginning!” She said and pointed her finger at him.

“ _Good_. The sooner it begins, the sooner it’s over with.”

“You could get a job at Globalsoft, _like me._ ”

Lottie turned to the crowd and pointed to herself before turning back to Bobby.

“I don’t _want_ to work at Globalsoft! I want to make music. My _own_ music.”

I darted my eyes around the room backstage in search of a script.

Sam and Gary were leant against the wall with scripts in their hands. They were laughing quietly and joking around.

“Sam, can I borrow your script please?” I asked in a low whisper.

“Of course you can, my darling.”

_I forgot he does that_

_“Darling”_

_Ughhh!_

_At least he isn’t calling me_ **_“young lady”_ ** _..._

I took the script off him and read through my first few lines over and over as Layla screeched; “Galileo Figaro? Where on the iPlanet did you come up with **_that?!_ **”

 _Quieten down a little, you don’t have to_ **_scream_ ** _._

He donned a zipped up leather jacket paired with black jeans and dark boots.

The eyeliner smudged around Bobby’s eyes made the amber tones in his irises pop and complimented them perfectly. A nose ring had been glued to the left of his bottom lip with a dot of eyelash glue and the lights gleamed off it.

“I found it in a dream…” he began to say, but I blocked out all noise while I practised my lines.

I turned to the page with the lyrics for _I want to break free_ and read them to myself as Bobby began to sing them.

My heart began beating out of my chest as he whipped his jacket off and threw it into the crowd before picking up his electric guitar.

It beat even faster, knowing that I would be on stage in just a few moments.

_I feel ill.._

“Éireann, get ready.” I heard from behind me and Allegra gave me a… smile?

_Is she feeling okay?_

_Why is she being nice?_

“Thanks for the reminder Allegra.” I said and smiled back at her.

“Break a leg! But like, not _literally_ of course. I wouldn’t want anything bad happening to you.”

This had been the first time Allegra had been nice to me. The first time she had been nice to anyone in a long time, so this made me so happy.

“Are there any other potential Bohemians across this year’s graduating class?” Jakub asked and that was my queue to walk up the stairs on the side of the stage.

“I’m sorry to have to report, Commander, that there is another, a repulsive creature. A girl.”

I stepped onto the stage, nerves bundling up and my heart pounded in my chest.

_“I want to break free,_

_I want to break free._

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You’re so self satisfied_

_I don’t need you!_

_I’ve got to break free!_

_God knows,_

_God knows I’ve got to break free...”_

Is soon as I stopped singing I pretended to notice “Galileo’s” book on the ground. I picked it up and began to flick through the blank pages as the Teen Queens walked back on stage.

Eerie music began playing from the speakers as the girls surrounded me.

“Check out the loser, girls. What a weirdo!”

“Nice clothes, loser!”

“I make my _own_ fashion statements.” I said, making sure to have an attitude along with it...

———————

The rest of the night flew by, faster than the speed of light. Pretending to argue with Bobby on stage was pretty difficult since we were both trying to hide our smiles. During _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ , when the boys had to spin the girls around, when Bobby spun me around it reminded me of the kiss we would have to share later on in the evening. In front of both of our families and pretty much the entire school.

———————

After _Who Wants To Live Forever_ had come to an end, we both declared our love for one another (as Galileo and Scaramouche) and then my mind blanked as wrapped both of his arms around me and lifted me onto my tippy toes. I coiled my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me as our lips met. That’s all I could do in the moment and I never wanted to stop.

The sound of the kiss rung out through the gym and I’m pretty sure I heard a few wolf whistles from the crowd. But none of that mattered in that moment, because I was in the arms of the boy I was falling for.

He pulled back and smiled at me while taking my hands in his again. Seeing him smile made me float to cloud nine, and his smile of delight warmed me in more ways than one. My heart fluttered, my stomach bursted with butterflies and last of all, I felt like I was going to faint on the spot.

We both turned towards the crowd and walked to the back of the hall while holding hands, listening to the roaring applause of the audience.

 _I hope I can walk down an aisle like this with_ **_someone_** _, someday..._

As soon as we got out of the hall I switched my microphone off and he did the same.

“Was it okay that I kissed you?” He asked, making sure I was comfortable.

“Of course it was! I really liked the kiss.” I blurted out quietly and my face flushed, as did his.

“Thought it was just me who enjoyed it. By far that one was the best one.”

_...because you snogged me in front of both of our families?_

“Lovebirds, you’re back on now!” Gary whisper shouted and beckoned us to go backstage.

_We are?_

**_Already?_**

_Lovebirds…_

_I’m gonna have to get used to that now, huh?_

“Best get going then.” Bobby said and took my hand.

_The microphones_

“Our mics! We need them back on.”

“Oh, I nearly forgot! Thanks.”

“Anytime. Now, let’s rock!” I whisper shouted, and he _took my hand_ , leading both of us back to the gym.

We turned back on our microphones and then headed backstage. I went to one side of the stage, while Bobby headed over to the other.

 _Headlong_ was playing while Gary and Hope sang, leading the crowd of ‘rockers’ around the stage and down the aisle as they danced.

My eyes wandered around a bit and I noticed the script was now on the floor by my feet. I picked it up and flicked through it.

I leant against the wall and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I took a deep breath that was heard by everyone as my microphone was on.

_Shit_

_It’s okay!_

After that, we had the scene where Bobby, Tim and I find the gates to musical heaven, where Mercury was watching down over us, cheering us on to bring rock music back alive.

The three of us hugged after opening the gates, and by opening the gates I mean Tim and Bobby were bashing their guitars against it. Not a good look, boys.

The show finished in less than five minutes from then, but I wanted it to go on forever and ever. I absolutely loved it, and I found a new passion for musical theatre and show production.

———————

The party was a blast, but my favourite part of all was the very end.

I left the house to take a breath of fresh air from outside to find Bobby sitting on the steps alone. He looked like he was nearly asleep so I sat down next to him.

I scooched closer to him and wrapped my arms loosely around him. The alcohol I consumed got to me so I was in a very huggy-koala mood.

He returned the embrace and rested his head against my chest, beginning to mutter something.

“Hmm?”

“Hey, Éir?”

“Hmm?”

He took a deep breath, his eyes unfocused on one spot. He took my hands in his and shuffled closer to me.

“Do you… want to be my girlfriend?” He said a little louder, lighting up every single part of my life with those seven words. The seven words that would make or break our future.

Together.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil note to end the fic and tie up some loose ends ❤️
> 
> I can’t tell you how _happy_ I am that you took the time to read this! It means the absolute world to me 🥺🥺
> 
> Ilyasm!!!
> 
> Stay safe💕💕

Sometimes epilogues go in a good direction, leading to a new story filled with joy, happiness and a sprinkle of naked and we would join the characters in the next chapter of their lives. But sometimes it doesn’t go that way, and that’s okay! Through this I have brought back great memories and the nostalgia felt so overwhelming in the best possible way.

I hope you enjoyed Éireann and Bobby going through a sweet, teenage romance with one or two slip ups, but in the end… they found each other. It might not last forever, as most high school romances go, but there’s always a chance that Juliet will find love with her Romeo.

They started their journey as strangers, one being familiar to the school system, and one who had no idea what to expect. Going to a new school is never easy, but for Bobby McKenzie, it was easy as pie. He made new friends along the way, suffered a break up, and went through a make up all in the space of a few months.

Éireann and Bobby became friends later on, but faced the music in a bond of love, or as close as they could get with that. 

Through the breakup, Jo was able to keep a somewhat stable relationship with her most recent boyfriend, Ibrahim. They’re as happy as they can be together, but word on the street is that he’s got eyes for both Jo, and a **_PRIYA?!_ ** #Scandalous!

The show went swimmingly well, the crowd erupted in applause during the bows and some even started a chant for the lovebirds to kiss again, which they both bashfully shook their heads and hid their giggles.

Later on during the party, the crowd’s wish was granted and the two shared a sweet little kiss. They didn’t touch the alcohol or any of that at the party, so every element of the party would stay in their minds for a long time. As the party finished, Bobby took Éireann outside onto the porch, his hands shaking and light sweat glazed over his skin.

He asked her to be his girlfriend in the most adorable way imaginable! Firstly he took her hands and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her forehead lightly, trying to break through his nerves. She would then ask what was about to happen, and then he took a deep breath out and began reciting a speech about how much he liked her; From mentioning her sparkling, bright blue eyes to giggling in between the lines of the perfect love poem.

This may sound sappy, I know, but everyone loves a little bit of cheese, right?!

So what’s done is done, I guess. I hope you loved every second of reading this and your engagement has, and always will mean the world to me. I love you all so much! 😘❤️

And finally, It gives me great pleasure to say, this might not be the last you’ll see of the dynamic duo 👀 *insert Bobby’s happy face here*

Peace out, my loves 😉😘🥰


End file.
